Eve's Last Smile
by xX Sybella Xx
Summary: Eve is terribly ill and cannot come out of her hospital room. Being alone for most of her life, she does not care when the doctors tell her that she will die soon. When she meets Elsword, Eve beings to enjoy the happiness of life that she missed after being stuck in the hospital for her whole life. ElswordxEve
1. Chapter 1

**Sybella: New story, written for someone~**

**Rena: Ooo who?**

**Sybella: A person who is depressed.**

**Chung: Who? Wait, is it-**

**Sybella: Say it and I'll kill you.**

**Chung: *Squeaky voice* Ok…**

**Ara: YEAHH- Wait, why isn't this about me? ;_;**

**Eve: Because I'm more awesome than you.**

**Ara: *Gasp* Is that true, Sybella?**

**Sybella: So far, yeah. Playing Eve is fun!**

**Raven: But what about playing Ara?**

**Aisha: Stupid, Sy can't play Ara until she comes out!**

**Ara: I am out…**

**Chung: Aisha means in the NA version.**

**Elsword: Ara, you need to know facts about yourself…**

**Rena: That's a bit harsh Elsword.**

**Sybella: Hmph. I can be harsher than him.**

**Elsword: OH YEAH?**

**Sybella: YEAH!**

**Elsword: BRING IT, DUDE!**

**_Autor's Note: _**There may be a part where it's SUPER bloody, so don't read it if you don't like it. It starts at paragraph 21.

* * *

_My name is Eve. I have been living in the hospital for almost my whole life. I've been too sick to leave my hospital room so I'm really lonely. But I'm alright. After all, the doctor told me that I had only a few months left. Then I won't have to suffer so much, all alone with this unknown illness that caused me to stay in the same room for the most of my life. I wished that I never had this illness. The doctors can't do anything about it but they keep me here since I'm really weak._

_The doctors always looked at me with pity in their eyes. It's annoying how they look at me like that. It says, "Poor you, I bet you don't want to die so soon." I want to leave this world, not live painfully in it. What's the point in living in a hospital for the rest of your life? I would bring a knife to my chest to end it all, but the fear of the pain always keeps the blade away from me… So I'm just waiting. I'm just waiting for death to come claim me._

I shifted in my hospital bed as I flipped a page of my book. The paper felt smooth and brand new between my fingertips. I pressed my finger on the edge of the page and felt the paper slice into my finger. Wincing, I quickly inserted my bleeding finger into my mouth to stop the stinging pain. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I shut the book and set it on a small table next to me. The pain in my finger was ebbing away so I removed it from my mouth and wiped it on my white pajamas. I sighed and leaned back onto the metal bedframe. The cold from the bars were seeping into my back as I stared blankly into the white ceiling. Slowly, I turned my head and faced a large window on my right and saw an empty hallway, lit by bright lights. Disappointed with the sight, I was about to look away until I saw a small, red dot moving in the corner of my eye.

I pushed the blue blankets off my legs and got out of bed. I shivered as my feet touched the tiled floor. _It's cold_… My legs walked me over to the window and I saw a young boy with red hair sitting on a bench with a sorrowful look on his face. Tears glistened in his eyes as he stared into his lap. I curiously knocked the glass window and watched the boy glance up at me. He hastily wiped his eyes and walked over to me, leaving his sword on the bench.

"Do you need the doctor?" he asked when he reached me. His expression couldn't hide the sadness in his eye.

I shook my head and asked, "Is your sister to the room next to mine?" I saw something flicker in his red eyes.

The boy said, "Yeah, that's her. You know Elsa?"

"Yeah. I heard she might've had Cancer."

There was an awkward silence between us. I was about to suggest him to talk to Elsa until he said, "My name is Elsword. What's yours?"

"Umm, Eve…"

Elsword grinned at me and said, "That's a pretty name. Where are you from?"

"I live here." I frowned at Elsword's surprised face. "What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"It's that… I didn't know that there was someone who LIVED here." Elsword laughed and shot out another question. "How long have you lived here?"

I looked away unsure of my reply. "I guess… My whole life?"

"Y-You're kidding right?" I looked at Elsword and saw horror on his face.

I opened out to speak but what came out were not words, but coughs. I quickly turned away from Elsword and coughed into my hand. I could feel the warm blood on my palm as coughed painfully. My chest felt as if knives were stabbing into them, each time I coughed into my hand. Tears pricked my eyes as I quickly used my clean hand to close the curtain on Elsword. I don't like it when people watch me cough up blood…

"Just go back to Elsa!" I managed to say between coughing fits. Rushing to the sink, I ignored Elsword's concerned calls, and I gasped for breath as the pain slowly faded away. I turned on the water and washed my bloodied hand and mouth. The knocking on my glass window was growing louder and I was worried that Elsword would end up breaking the glass window. I quickly turned off the faucet and took a step toward the curtain.

I nearly tripped as my vision suddenly became blurry and my strength felt drained. _Oh no, not this…_ I swayed on my feet and quickly held out my hand to grab a hold of something. My hand reached my desk and I held myself up. The knocking on the window stopped and I knew that Elsword left in search of a doctor. My legs and arms gave out and I dropped to the floor and leaned against a wall for support. The room suddenly seemed too small and my breaths began to shorten. Everything was hot and I could feel sweat on my face.

"No… Not the…" I never got to finish my sentence. I blacked out.

_Everything was red. The walls were stained with fresh blood. The floor was just like the wall, coated with blood. I was standing right in the middle of the pool of blood. Everything I looked at was covered with blood. Shivering with fear, I shakily rubbed the blood on my hand on my white dress._

_It didn't work._

_I rubbed harder, but ended up smearing the blood on both the dress and hand. Panicking, I looked around for anything to get rid of this blood. Red swarmed in my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly, but I still saw red. Blood filled my nose and I cried out at the horrible stench. Opening my eyes, I desperately searched for something to save me._

_When I looked around me, I spotted something on the floor. It was… It was Elsword dead on the floor, mouth open with blood trickling out. The boy's hair was blending in with the blood coming out of him. His eyes were gouged out and were lying near my feet. I wanted to jump away from it, but my feet were rooted to the ground._

_Unable to look at Elsword's lifeless body, I faced upward and nearly screamed. In front of me was a bloody butcher knife, hovering in the air._

I woke up, gasping for breath from the nightmare. I sat up wildly and saw a small folded note on my blue blanket. Gently, I picked it up and opened it up and read it. "Dear Eve, We hope that you are well after fainting. It was a good thing that a young man named Elsword came to get a doctor. If you see him, remember to thank him! P.S. Your food is on the table if you need it."

I eye the table next to the bed and saw potato soup and a glass of water there. Not feeling hungry, I sighed and threw the note from the doctors away. Unsure of what to do, I let my mind wander for a bit. _I wonder if Elsword is here… Nah, Elsa should've finished her checkup yesterday._ My eye lingered at the closed curtains. Giving up to my curiosity, I got out of bed and wobbled a few feet to the curtains.

I quickly opened the curtain and saw Elsword in a chair, right in front of my glass window sleeping. I blushed at the thought of him waiting for me the whole time I was asleep. I gently knocked on the window, making him jerk awake. He looked around, confused with his surroundings until he saw my face.

"Eve! Are you alright?" He said while jumping out of his chair. I watched the chair clatter to the floor before responding.

"I'm fine, thanks for bringing the doctor…" I said quickly. A small vision of the nightmare flashed into my mind and I winced at the sight of Elsword dead.

Elsword smiled at me and said, "That's a relief… I thought that you were dead."

"If only that happened…" I muttered under my breath. "How is Elsa?"

"She's perfectly fine! There were some flaws with the machine so they thought there was something wrong with her. She should be at home now, working on some homework."

I frowned. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I couldn't stop worrying about you, Eve." I blushed a bit.

"W-Well I'm better now. You should return back to your home."

"Oh, alright. I'll come visit tomorrow, then we'll have more time to talk!"

Elsword took off before I could protest. I sighed and returned to my bed.

* * *

**Sybella: So?**

**Aisha: How is this going to help a depressed person?**

**Sybella: It's going to help by- …. Dunno.**

**Ara: o.o" Bloody…**

**Elsword: D= Why did you make me die?**

**Sybella: Pfft. That was a nightmare so you didn't actually die.**

**Eve: I don't like being stuck in a hospital room all the time…**

**Sybella: Too bad, deal with it.**

**Rena: Yeah, you're harsh.**

**Elsword: I'm harsher.**

**Raven: ._." You're at it again? Last time Sybella nearly killed you.**

**Elsword: *Shudders* T-That's right…**

**Chung: Don't worry Elsword, just remember not to pick a fight with her.**

**Sybella: Yeah, you better remember that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sybella: Hehe, done!**

**Rena: ^.^ How's the depressed person?**

**Sybella: ='D Dunno…**

**Elsword: Anymore dead me's?**

**Sybella: Nope! Not in this chapter…**

**Chung: -.- Person, give US a part! *Points at the neglected people***

**Sybella: Meh.**

**Aisha: T-T I-I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! *Runs off crying***

**Eve: I am fine with whatever now! *Beaming happily***

**Raven: ._." That's because you're the main character here…**

**Elsword: Hey, don't forget that I'm another main character too!**

**Ara: Huh, I thought you were a side character.**

**Elsword: T-T Ara, HOW COULD YOU? *Runs off crying***

* * *

2 months ago, the doctors told me that I had a year left. I didn't feel stir inside me back then. My face held no expression when they said that. I just returned to my little hospital room and continued to live on, waiting for my life to be over. A few weeks later, I met Elsword, a boy who gave me an interest in the world. He would come every day and talk to me about his school and the world outside of the hospital. As my longing to come outside grew, I finally gathered enough courage to ask Elsword to take me outside.

"E-Elsword?" I asked nervously.

Elsword lifted his head from the photo album and stared straight into my eyes. His red eyes seemed to have a small flame that burned strongly, yet gives off a tender and kind feeling. For a moment, I wanted to reach out my hand and touch his face, but I quickly scolded myself to think that. Elsword asked, "Did you want to see the page again?"

I quickly shook my head. Building up my courage, I blurted out, "Can you take me out there?" After seeing Elsword's confused face, I quickly reddened with embarrassment. "I- I mean to that park or maybe your school. That's what I mean!" Flustered, I avoided looking at his eyes and tried to look interested in the red photo album.

"Well…" He peered at me with concern in his eyes. I felt something warm flutter inside me after knowing that he was actually considering my request. "We're going to have to ask a doctor if you're well enough to go outside." Elsword said. He smiled and told me, "I'll go ask one right now. Wait for me!" Elsword got up from his chair and sped off to my left, where a doctor was getting out from an elevator.

I pressed myself against the glass window and tried to get a better look. There was a fuzzy image of Elsword pointing at my direction while saying something to the doctor. The doctor frowned for a second but quickly hid it with a smile and began walking to my room. I hastily backed away from the window and sat on my bed, legs dangling off the edge. I bit my lips as Elsword appeared at my window along with a doctor.

When my eyes examined the doctor, I recognized him as the youngest doctor in the hospital; his name was Allegro. Allegro was said to be the best doctor in the area, despite him being quite short. He was as high as Elsword's shoulder's if they stood next to each other. Allegro was wearing a white coat that all doctors wore at the hospitals. A clipboard and a pen were in his hands as he stood in front of my glass window.

"So you want to go outside, Eve?" Allegro's eyes stared hard at me through his glasses. I nodded silently and he sighed softly. Allegro flipped through some pages in his clipboard and then dropped it. "I'm going to need to take some tests before I decide that you can go outside." He unlocked the door leading to my room and entered the room. Elsword tried to follow him, but Allegro refused to let him in.

Elsword glared down at the doctor and said, "Let me in, she's my friend."

"Sorry. No can do, Elsword. There's a chance that you'll bring in dangerous germs in here and make Eve sick." Allegro fearlessly closed the door on Elsword and took out a syringe from his pocket. He walked towards me and set his clipboard on the end of my bed. "Eve, I'm going to take some blood and run scans on them. Hold still please."

I relaxed my arms and held still as he inserted the needle into my arm. I watched the syringe fill up with a dark red fluid. The pain was brief but it faded away after Allegro pulled out the needle. Allegro placed a bandage on my bleeding arm and said, "I'm going to go now. Remember to press the red button if you need help." He pointed to the red button above the bed frame that was easily in reach. Allegro smiled and quickly exited the room with his clipboard and the syringe containing my blood.

I walked back over to the window where Elsword waited for me with concern.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little. I've gotten many shots so I'm used to them…" I gave him a small smile to assure him that I was alright.

Elsword's troubled eyes disappeared and were now relieved. "So, where do you want to go when you get out?"

I stood there, thinking of millions of the millions of places that I never got to see. "Err, perhaps your school?" I said uncertainly.

Elsword frowned and said, "Are you sure? You don't look like you're excited." He stuck his two index fingers on each corners of his lips and pulled, making his smile super large. "If you really wanted to go there, you would've smiled like this," Elsword tried to say while keeping his fingers in his mouth.

My smile grew a bit larger and I giggled at Elsword's funny face. His voice was amusing as he tried to talk while speaking with his fingers in his mouth. "I… I want to go to a _planetarium_." The word felt strange on my tongue.

Brightening, Elsword flipped a few pages in the album and held up a picture showing millions of stars. "You're going to see something MUCH better than this! We'll go to the planetarium tomorrow!" I felt excitement bubbling inside me as I thought of how much fun we'll be able to have. Elsword looked at the clock on that wall which said nine o'clock. He faced me and apologized, "Sorry, Eve. I have to get back home now. Good night!" Elsword left his chair and sped off to the elevator while waving at me.

Smiling with glee, I slowly waved back and watched him until the elevator doors consumed him. I remained there, watching the elevator for a moment before closing the curtains. Hopping on my bed, stared at the ground while imagining what fun Elsword and I would have at the planetarium. Before I could sink deep in my thoughts, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I said while watching the door. Allegro stepped into my room with a sad look on his face. Instantly worried, I walked up to him and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I-I…" He faced away with a hurt look on his face. "I just got some bad news. That recent attack of yours decreased your life span."

My mouth turned dry and I felt a new feeling inside of me. Unable to name it, I whispered softly, "How long do I have left?" I braced myself for the answer.

Allegro took in a deep breath and said, "Three months." He looked up at my expressionless face and said, "You can go outside with Elsword. Live to your fullest." Allegro left with a silent good night and closed the door.

I stood there, helplessly paralyzed by the shocking news. My hands and legs trembled and I sagged to the floor, overwhelmed by the new feeling that I identified as fear. Feeling something wet on my cheek, I raised my shaking hand and wiped it on the back of my palm. Realizing that I had just let out a tear, I pressed my hand on my eyes and willed it to not let out another one, but more tears gushed out. Finally giving in to the tears, I cried my heart out, for the first time.

* * *

**Sybella: Are those two runaways back yet? (Sorry if it's short/has mistakes. I just decided to post it without editing~)**

**Rena: Nope, they're crying in the emo corner. *Points at Aisha and Elsword crying***

**Sybella: Hmph, and I was going to give them a part…**

**Aisha and Elsword: *Suddenly appears in front of Sybella* YOU WILL?!**

**Sybella: ='D Yeah, just… go starry eyed on Raven instead of me…**

**Raven: D= NO!**

**Aisha and Elsword: *Starry eyes Raven***

**Chung: I feel sorry for him…**

**Ara: xD Agreed~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sybella: YOU CAN DO IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!**

**Raven: x.x No... Just save me... *About to faint***

**Aisha and Elsword: *Starry eyed***

**Rena: o.o" Why won't you feel sorry for the poor guy and make them starry eye someone else?**

**Sybella: -.- Fine. Minions, go starry eye Rena.**

**Rena: WAIT NO, I TAKE THAT BACK! *Runs away with Zombie Aisha and Elsword following her***

**Raven: ='D I... I LIVE!**

**Chung: Not for long. I'm sure Sy will give you a short break and then make them come after you again.**

**Raven: T-T Don't crush my hopes, dude.**

**Ara: A-Anyways, TO THE STORY!**

**Author's Note: When I am describing how Eve looks like, it is the picture for Eve's Last Smile. Sorry if the picture is cut off...**

* * *

The wheelchair presented in front of me sparkled in the sunlight outside the hospital doors. It had a black leathered seat and armrest. The handles and footplate were also the same color. Large metal wheels reflected light into my eyes, blinding me before I raised my hand to block the glare.

I turned ninety degrees left and faced Allegro who was hammering Elsword with information about my health. Elsword was scribbling furiously into a small notebook that looked a bit old, but usable. I noticed how he was following Allegro's words carefully and was actually writing it down on a paper. A few days ago, Elsword admitted that he hated to write at all so his grades in English were really poor so it was surprising to see him concentrated on writing right now.

"Remember that Eve becomes ill in the sunlight, so keep an umbrella over her head all the time when you're outside." Allegro said as he counted his fingers. He had four fingers up as he spoke slowly enough for Elsword to write it down. Elsword bobbled his head up and down as he mumbled for Allegro to continue.

I sighed out of boredom and looked at my reflection in a fish tank next to Elsword. I stared at my reflection and saw my red puffy eyes. Wincing, I wondered if Elsword noticed that I was crying at all. Hesitantly, I touched my eyelids and felt a small sting on them. Silently scolding myself, I tore my gaze away from my eyes and examined my unfamiliar clothes. I fingered on the edge of my plaid brown and white skirt, a matching set of my top. The fabric felt smooth beneath my small fingers as I ran my palm against it to smooth out my skirt. My white long white hair reached the bottom of my skirt. A portion of my hair was tied up to the side with a brown ribbon and was curled softly.

Allegro had given me the outfit that was picked out by his sister. I had promised to return it when I came back, but Allegro refused to take it back. "Accept it as a gift from a friend, not as a gift from your doctor," Allegro had said an hour earlier. I still don't like the fact that I was taking something, but it was a gift...

"Eve, are you ready?" I averted my eyes back on Elsword as saw that he was missing. I quickly scanned the area until I saw him near the glass doors with the wheelchair. He gripped the handles and pushed it to where I was standing. He grinned at me and then said, "Sit down and I'll push you to the world of stars and planets!" He gently grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the seat.

"Thanks for doing this for me," I said as Elsword handed me an umbrella. I waited until Elsword pushed my through the glass doors before opening the umbrella. It showed a picture of golden background with multi-colored leaves sprouting from the tip of the umbrella. I held it over my head, careful to not hit Elsword with it.

"Don't mention it! This is your first time going outside in how many years? Fourteen?" he joked.

I tried not to wince when the sunlight shone through the fabric of the umbrella. My legs grew numb as Elsword pushed my down the ramp. I began to feel a bit sick as the sun continued to pound it's rays on me. My energy felt drained after a few seconds. "Close. It was fifteen years," I tiredly said.

Elsword quickly jerked to a stop and gasped. "You mean... You were stuck in that hospital for fifteen years and only got one year to be outside?" I knew that Elsword was trying to hide the pity in his voice, but I could hear it clearly after spending all my life listening to it. The doctors always spoke to me like that, but Elsword's comment seemed a bit different. To my surprise, I didn't feel any anger towards him as I had in the doctors. It felt more like I was thankful that someone who truly felt sorry for me and wanted to do anything they could to help me.

There was a small flutter in my stomach as I knew that Elsword really cared about me. "Y-Yeah... It's not a big deal since I'm used to being inside," I lied. I really wanted to see the sun freely without feeling weak and sick. To feel the sun's warm rays and to dance with joy without falling down to my knees was something that I always wished for, but I knew that it was impossible. I urged Elsword to continue to push down the path of trees.

"Okay then..." Elsword's voice trailed off as we entered a moment of awkward silence. He pretended to be fully focused on pushing the wheelchair straight forward, down the path of trees.

I gave him a smile and took my chance to fully observe my surroundings. Trees were on my right and left in a straight line. The ground was bricked with white stone and had a few odd colored stone once in awhile. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight. The sun was shining brightly above my umbrella that I could nearly see through the fabric of my shelter. Around me was people walking in the same direction as us. In front of me was a small family of three where a young boy was sitting on top of his father's head.

I felt a small pang of jealousy as I watched the kid laugh with joy as the father slightly tilted his head a bit to the side. The mother was scolding the father to be more careful but I could make out her small smile. My heart felt like it was crushed with my sorrow and then loaded with another package of sadness to carry.

"They look like a great family, don't they?" asked Elsword when he saw where I was looking.

I gave a small nod and whispered, "I hope they have a good future." I hope that it's better than mine...

"Do you think that we can be like them?"

Heat filled my face and I stutterd, "W-W-What are you talking about?" I faced Elsword and saw that he was serious. Blushing, I nearly dropped the umbrella until Elsword caught the handle which my hand was on. His large hands were warm as they were clenched around my hand.

His fiery eyes bore into mine and I felt a small connection between us, as if I entered his mind for a slight moment with only a look into his eyes. I knew what he was going to ask, but I wasn't sure if I could answer back. "I'm asking if you would become my girlfriend."

We were frozen in a time of silence. No one moved, except for the chatty people around us. I remembered Allegro telling me that I had three months left to live but to also live to my fullest. After spending many days with Elsword, I knew that he was a fragile boy who wouldn't get over me if I was his girlfriend and died. But I wanted to be with him so bad. Every second I stared into his face, I wanted to scream out "YES, YES!" but I only had a limited time left. I didn't know what to do. My mouth opened slightly but no words came out. After a few moments, I finally came to a decision.

"I... I... Sorry. It's a no."

* * *

**Sybella: =D**

**Everyone but Sybella: =.= Why you make Eve reject.**

**Sybella: You don't want Elsword to go suicide at the end do you?**

**Elsword: o.o What? *No longer starry eyed***

**Rena: ='D One down, one left! *Continues running from Aisha***

**Ara: =.= This chapter is short.**

**Sybella: Leave me alone. It's short because I had this friend distracting me.**

**Eve: ._. I hate you.**

**Sybella: =3 I hate you too~**

**Author's Note: I have this poll on my profile. Don't worry, you don't have to read my whole profile, all you just have to do is vote. This is about whether you want a happy ending or sad ending. If I get more than 7 votes for happy ending... =3 Then happy ending it is~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sybella: *Random drumroll* AND THE SCORE IS...!**

**Everyone but Sybella: IT BETTER BE A HAPPY ENDING OR WE WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.**

**Sybella: =.= Murderers.**

**Everyone but Sybella: GET A MOVE ON.**

**Sybella: Ha. As if. I'LL NEVER TELL THE SCORE NOW! *Evil smirk***

**Eve: T-T NOO Tell me! I don't want to die!**

**Aisha: =D Oh yeah, this story doesn't concern me. I don't really care about the score now.**

**Sybella: -.- Oh, I'll put you in this story. AND YOU'LL- *Slaps hand over mouth* Oops. Almost spilled the best part.**

**Rena: o.o SPILL.**

**Elsword: SPILL.**

**Raven: SPILL.**

**Ara: SPILL, WOMAN. JUST SPILL IT!**

**Chung: Chill!**

**Sybella: *Glares at Chung* You remind me of this certain someone when you say that...**

**Chung: *Puts hand over heart* I shall never say it again.**

**Sybella: Fine.**

**Elsword: *Whispers to Chung* Close one.**

**Chung: T-T Yeah...**

* * *

There a books that are similar to my life. Girls who have a death fate ahead of them, waiting to consume them as they struggle to find a way to stay alive. They meet some boy, someone that they love but they refuse to be together when they know their fate ahead of them. The fact that they refuse to be with their love ones doesn't change the ending. Every time, the ending is always happy. They somehow manage to survive whatever problems they have by using some magic or having surgery.

Too bad my life isn't a book.

I wanted to go back in time and then reply with a yes, but that was impossible. That would only happen in a book or some child's imagination. I loved Elsword for showing me the world that has been hidden from my sight, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. Why am I making him love me? I shouldn't be with him, or the pain from my loss will hurt even more. But what is this feeling that I want someone to cry for me when I'm gone?

I was still staring into his eyes as his grip loosened. Guilt hit me like a slap to the face, causing me to wince slightly at my horrible action. I wasn't sure what he would do, hit me? No, he was too kind to do that. Perhaps yell, or maybe even give me a silent treatment would be a good punishment for me after hurting him. What he did next, surprised me by making my wounded heart soar. Elsword just smiled and said, "Then I'll make you fall for me. Just wait for me!"

A feeling of hope fluttered in my chest, but there was no chance of making me say yes. Not when I know that I could shatter his heart in a million pieces. "I'll be waiting then," I lied. I didn't enjoy lying to him. It sounded as if I was betraying his kindness towards me, but I knew that it would hurt him less. Our hands let go and I shifted back into my cozy wheelchair. The sunlight burned brightly, but that didn't matter when my eyes reached the sphere building out in the distance. Pushing away my guilt, I prepared myself for the wondrous planetarium.

* * *

We were walking back to the hospital under the starry sky. The moon was shining it's cold yet beautiful light. My umbrella was cradled in my palms as I sat the black leather seat of the wheelchair. Elsword pushed me down an empty and large sidewalk that was a yard away from the busy traffic of the roaring cars. I sucked in deep breath of chilling fresh air that never failed to send a wonderful feeling down my throat. The cool air touched the bare skin on my arm, making me shiver with coldness but also with amazement. Aside the rumble of the cars, silence was hanging in the air. I didn't mind the quietness at all, afterall, I was too interested in the view of the sea filled with lights on my left.

Elsword was pushing me to the hospital after we ate dinner at a noodle restaurant. The noodle had tasted very different from the hospital food that they gave me. During my time there, I had a difficult time holding the chopsticks in the correct way, so Elsword had to get me a fort. I was embarrassed about my lack of skill, but I was relieved when Elsword promised to help me use a chopstick later.

A song suddenly played, interrupting the silence that was held in the air. It was an upbeat song that was a mix of dubstep and nightcore. My eyes traveled to Elsword, who was holding a red phone that was screeching out the song. His eyebrows shot up when he read what was on the screen and then held up a finger as if to tell me to wait a minute. Letting go of the handles, Elsword slid his finger against the touch-screen and then held the phone up to his ear. I could hear him saying, "Hey Chung, what's up?" Before I could press into the back of the chair, I could feel a sneeze coming. I stifled it, making a small noise that wouldn't bother Elsword and his phone call. I shivered and rubbed my arms as a cold breeze rolled in.

I returned my focus back on Elsword and saw his pale face in shock. Worry erupted in me and I wanted to ask what was wrong until Elsword suddenly wrenched the phone away from his ear and then stabbed the screen. I winced, expecting for the phone's screen to shatter, but it remained clear and scratchless. I looked up at Elsword, wondering if he was going to tell me the news or just pretend that nothing had happened. "Elsword..."

Elsword's eyes locked onto mine as he heard my voice that was nearly lost in the wind. "I-I'm sorry, Eve. Can you get back to the hospital by yourself?" There was despair in his voice as he looked in the direction toward the cars. I didn't want him to go, but I couldn't say no to his pleading face. I opened my mouth to ask why, but one at his pale face just made me nod in agreement.

"Sure. It's nearby so I'll be fine." I gave him a small smile that was barely visible in the dark. Elsword tried to return one, but miserably failed. He dashed toward the cars and traffic, searching for a bus stop after looking left and right. My hand rose to the same level as my head, and I slowly waved, hoping that he would look back and give me a reassuring smile. He didn't. His red hair disappeared into the mob of cars.

* * *

I slowly moved the wheelchair forward a foot or two. Sweat was pelted on my forehead as I wheezed air out and in. My hands were shaking while gripping the handles. My arms felt as weak as flimsy noodles that could break with a slight touch. It was nearly thirty minutes before Elsword had left me and I wasn't even close to the hospital. Ashamed of my weakness, I sighed and plopped onto the seat. I closed my eyes, resting my aching arms and legs.. Before I could even think about taking a small nap, a cold breeze swept by, jerking me up and alert. I sneezed and shuddered when I realized that I could get sick in the cold.

I slid out of the seat and then searched for something to help me move the heavy wheelchair. I found an umbrella, but I couldn't use it for much. I looked near the handles and found a little pouch that contained something rectangular. I flipped open the flap and stuck my hand in. I felt the rectangular object slip into my fingers and I pulled it out, finding Elsword's phone in my hand. I pressed the button the the bottom of the phone and saw the black screen suddenly light up, asking for a password. I bit my lips and then looked for something else since I knew that struggling to figure out a passcode would bring me no where. My eyes traveled across the screen and locked on a box that said "Emergency Phone Call" in small text. Instantly, I pushed the button that brought me to an emergency call screen. I stabbed in the number of the Allegro's phone number and waited as the phone rang twice before a frantic voice said, "Elsword?"

"Umm this is Eve. I'm on my w-"

"Eve! Oh thank goodness! I was worried sick! Where are you? Let me talk to Elsword." his words were spoken so fast that I nearly thought that he was speaking in a different language.

"Elsword isn't here right now. He forgot his cell phone."

"Then..." Allegro's voice slowed down. "You mean that Elsword left you?"

"Yes. He had something very important to do. I am not sure what, but it seemed very urgent."

"Ugh, that boy. He should have stayed with you. You could have needed help since you haven't been outside for a long time." His tone became angry as I heard him say a few more things about Elsword. "I'll deal with him later. Where are you?"

I told him my location after a describing my surroundings. A few minutes later, I saw Allegro running up to me with a fuzzy coat in hand. Wrapping the clothing around me, I muttered out a thanks and walked beside Allegro as he pushed the wheelchair with ease. Our small conversation was mostly about what Elsword and I had done during the days. When we reached the hospital, my eyes were drooping. My thoughts were about Elsword and my aching heart as I long for him.

"Go get some rest, Eve. You had a long day." Allegro's voice was full of tenderness as I drowsily followed his orders. I steadily walked to my room, my feet tapping against the tiled floor in a slow pattern. When I entered the room, I didn't bother changing out of my clothes and just hopped onto my bed. The moment my head touched the pillow, darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Elsword: Ready to spill?**

**Sybella: Nope.**

**Elsword: Fine. OKAY EVERYONE. PLAN B!**

**Rena: *Evil smile* You got it, Elbaka.**

**Aisha: I really do wanna know... *Flicks wrist* Eve, go activate Plan B.**

**Eve: Very well. System, proceed Plan B.**

**Sybella: BRING IT ON.**

**Raven: Dude, this won't even work.**

**Chung: I know right? They are such idiots... *Facepalm***

**Sybella: I agree. Any plan that Elsword makes, or agrees with is idiotic.**

**Elsword: IS NOT.**

**Sybella: We'll see.**

**Eve: Plan B ready to activate. Proceed in 3... 2... 1...**

**After a moment**

**Sybella: Yup. It sucked.**

**Raven: Why... Why did you summon a...**

**Chung: Giant?**

**Ara: =.= Cookie?**

(Hehe, I tried to make this longer than the previous chapters. Sadly, it was only 300 more words than the previous chapter. =.= I suck. R&R!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sybella: Once again. I apologize to all the readers. =.= So much projects and homework. I'm not sure if I'll get loaded again, but I don't think that my teachers will be that mean anymore. =D BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF!**

* * *

Sybella: That isn't going to work. No matter how... delicious... that cookie... may be... T-T I shall never give away the score!

Rena: Elsword. I thought that you said that the cookie would work...

Elsword: It should've! *Pokes Sybella* Are you even Sy?

Aisha: Of course she is! I mean, there isn't TWO sy's... Right?

Sybella: ;D You never know... You never know...

Eve: *Cough* Uhh guys. Why is the cookie gone?

Everyone: *Looks at where the cookie was supposed to be* Its... Gone?  
Everyone but Sy: =.= There are two Sybella's on the loose.

Sybella: *Smiles innocently*

* * *

I sneezed.

The weather had turned from warm to cold in just a single day. Temperatures had dropped rapidly, causing me to wear a brown jacket over my pajamas. Whenever I put my feet on the tiled floor, I end up pulling them back up quickly as if I just touched a hot pan. I requested some slippers so I could walk around without touching the icy floor but they didn't help that much.

I gave a small cough but quickly stifled just in case Allegro was nearby. He would've fretted over me and not allow me to leave my room until I got better. The last time I had gotten sick, Allegro forced me to stay in my room for a month even when I felt better. If Allegro noticed that I was coughing right now, I wouldn't be able to talk to Elsword if he came. Yesterday, was the day after he had taken me out, but he didn't visit me since then.

I clenched my teeth when I remembered about the phone call that he had gotten right before he had left me in the middle of the night. His face looked concerned, but the moment that I had looked in his eyes, I could tell that he was scared of whatever his friend named Chung told him. I stared silently at his phone that laid on my lap as I sat on the edge of the wrinkled bed. My thoughts drifted slowly as I waited in the silence for something to happen.

My eyes rested upon the clock on a small bedside table which said "6:00 PM" I knew that Elsword wouldn't come at this time. He always left the hospital when it was six o'clock.

Right before I decided to go to sleep, the phone in my lap suddenly vibrated, causing me to jump in surprise. Hesitantly, I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Elsword? Where are you?" asked a frantic voice. I opened my mouth the speak, but the other person continued to talk. "They just announced Aisha's condition. She's in coma now, but we don't know when she'll wake up. Elsword, can you meet up at the hospital? Elsword?"

Biting my bottom lip, I finally had the courage to answer. "Elsword forgot his phone. You are speaking to Eve right now." I heard a small gasp on the other line and a few shuffling movements.

"Ah- Oh, my bad. I'm Chung, do you know where Elsword is at the moment?" I shook my head, but then remembered that Chung couldn't see me.

"No, I was hoping that you knew where he was at." I held the phone closer to my ear as I waited for a response.

"Oh man, that isn't good. If you find him, tell him to call me back."

"Wait! Can you tell me what happened? I'm worried about Elsword."

There was a slight pause. "Elsword's ex girlfriend, Aisha, got in a car accident. Right now, she's in coma and we need Elsword to try to wake her up. Raven, Aisha's boyfriend, can't reach Aisha so we're counting on Elsword. We just need to find him and he's not at his house."

"Oh... I will notify you if I find him. Good bye, Chung." I hung up and rested the phone in my lap.

Jealousy stirred inside my heart when I took in the information. Elsword had someone who he liked before, someone who might love him back at this very moment. Mentally slapping myself for thinking that dirty thought, I tried to think of Aisha as a friend, not a rival. What was really important, was that Elsword was found. Anything else wasn't important... I closed my eyes and stayed like that for a while. When I had sorted out all of my thoughts, I called for Allegro by pushing a call button.

When he arrived, I instantly asked, "Is it sunny outside?"

Surprised, Allegro responded, "N-No. It's actually cloudy right now, a bit cold but a good temperature. Did you want to go outside?"

I put on my best smile and said, "May I?"

He put on a bright smile and began to say, "Well... No." His voice suddenly turned serious and stern. Dropping the smile I glared at him and sighed. "Sorry about this, but it's too cold for you. Temperature changes quickly, so if you stay outside, it might get even colder." He gave me an apologetic smile and left me in my room.

Annoyed, I knew that I wasn't going to stay in my room while Elsword was missing. I put on the outfit that I had worn outside a few days ago and found a small grey coat. Wrapping it around my shoulders, I slipped Elsword's phone and a small umbrella into the pocket. Putting on my shoes, I slowly turned the knob and slipped into the empty hallway. I raced towards the direction of the staircase, which was right next to elevator.

My feet made a soft tapping on the tiled hallway as I continued to run. My gaze was focused only on door that lead to the never-used stairs. The moment I had touched the cold metal handle, I twisted my wrist and jerked open the door. I raced in and closed the door quickly behind me. Hopefully no one saw me.

I carefully descended down the stairs, momentarily glancing at the sun setting below the cluster of dark grey clouds. I wasn't worried if there was going to be a storm; My only intention was to find Elsword. I tiptoed slowly, finally arriving at the door to the first floor. Allegro would be furious if he knew that I had gone outside without his permission, but I was prepared for it.

Hesitating at the turquoise door, I placed my hand on the handle and gently pushed the door forward. Peeking my head out the small space, I could see the nurse at the entrance entering the small office behind her. Knowing that this was my only chance, I hurriedly raced out and snuck around the corner, where the glass doors were wide open.

The moment that I stepped outside, I flipped out my umbrella and opened it. There wasn't much sunlight left, but any small ray could be deadly. I sucked in a breath of fresh air and returned to my task. I ran while panting to wherever my legs could take me away from the hospital.

Now... Where was Elsword?

* * *

Rain pattered down on my umbrella, hard. I remembered in a book where a character was in a rain storm just like me. She kept on saying, "It's raining cats and dogs!" I never understood what that meant though. I didn't get it even when someone tried to explain to me. But now that I was outside when it was raining, I could actually understand why they said that.

I was running around the town for around thirty minutes and I haven't seen anything related to Elsword. The rain came pouring about ten minutes after I left my shelter in the hospital. The temperature dropped lower, and I was shivering to my bones even with my coat on. Chung had called earlier, saying that he still didn't find Elsword and that Elsa didn't know either. I began to worry even more, causing me to search around frantically. I tried to remember anything that he told be during his visits at the hospital.

_**~Flashback~**_

I rested my chin in the palms of my hands as I watched Elsword flip through the photo album that I enjoyed looking through so much. "Where is your favorite place?" I asked with curiosity.

Elsword looked up at me and smiled. "I guess... It would be the cherry blossom tree that's right behind the school. It's right in the middle of a lake, and the only way to get to the tree is to cross the bridge." He turned back the the album and turned a few pages before lifting it up for me to see.

I saw a cherry blossom tree that glowed brightly in the moonlight, reflecting beautifully in the lake. A few petals were resting on the land that surrounded the tree, some falling onto the surface of the lake. Standing in front of the tree was Elsword and another girl with purple hair. They were laughing together as they tried to shove each other into the lake.

I pointed to the girl and asked, "Who is she?" I eyed the girl carefully for some reason. I wasn't sure why I had this envious feeling inside of me.

A soft smile touched Elsword's lips even as his eyes darkened. "Her name is Aisha. She was... my old friend." Suddenly the sad look in his eyes disappeared and he looked up at me. "Besides that place, my other favorite place is here!"

_**~End of flashback~**_

I suddenly gasped as I remembered that important piece of detail. Aisha was Elsword's ex girlfriend and the fact that she's been hurt, caused Elsword to return to his most favorite place. Elsword had shown me how to get to his school once, and I memorized that map in one look.

I clutched my umbrella tightly as I pulled up the image of the map from my memory. Directing the path in my mind, I hastily ran on the wet sidewalk towards the school that I've always wanted to visit.

It took around ten minutes in the rain to get to the school. Cars nearly hit me as I ran across the road in the rain that once pounding tears on me was now softly tapping on my umbrella. I didn't care that much, after all, I was so close to finding Elsword.

I wheezed as I walked around the school, finding the lake with the pink cherry blossom tree. Scanning the area, I rested my eyes on the red figure that was leaning against the tree while facing down at the ground. My heart began to pound as I finally found the person I loved so much. I walked across the drenched, yet sturdy bridge that was made of wood. My feet made nearly no noise at all as I crossed it.

I stood in front of Elsword who was slightly wet but still dry by being under the cherry blossom tree. I was wheezing as I stood there, waiting for Elsword to notice me. When he didn't show any signs, I whispered, "Elsword, you have to go to the hospital. Aisha needs you."

At the sound of Aisha's name, Elsword's head jerked up and I saw sadness and a bit of surprise in his red eyes. "Eve? Why are you here?"

Annoyed about being ignored, I said, "Nevermind me, you have to go to the hospital. Aisha... She's in coma." I waited for Elsword to dash away to the hospital and to forget that I even came to get him. He didn't move.

"Shes... In coma?" He drew every word out carefully. I felt a small flash of anger run through me. Elsword was trying to accept the fact that Aisha's in coma, but he's taking too long. I lifted my hand, and slapped him across the face. The sound rang in the air, only to be quickly drowned out by the sound of the pattering rain.

Elsword winced and touched his cheek which was now had a red handprint. Something in his eyes changed in his eyes and I could tell that the old Elsword was back. "Ouch! That hurt, Eve! And why are you here? You should be in your bed."

I glared at him and explained what had happened in the previous hours. Realization flickered in his eyes and he quickly began to bang his head on the tree while muttering that he was an idiot. He stopped hitting himself and said, "Come on, we have to get you back to your room."

I shook my head and said, "You need to get to Aisha. I'll be fine on my own."

Elsword eyed me suspiciously and asked, "Are you sure?"

I gave him a smile and said, "Yeah, just go."

"Well... If you say so..." I could tell that Elsword wanted to run to Aisha right now. I fished out the phone in my coat and handed it to him.

"Call Chung while you're at it. Bye!" I called out as Elsword ran across the bridge and out of school grounds. I continued watching him until he was a small speck that disappeared after Elsword turned a corner.

I leaned against the cherry blossom tree as I raised my aching head up towards the sky. The sky was starting to clear up and the sun was just setting below the horizon. Small soft layers of orange, blue, and purple were lined in the sky. I rose my arm up into the sky, reaching to touch the colors that would soon disappear into the darkness. Deep inside me, I wanted to sprout wings and join all the birds, rather than staying on the ground and being locked up inside a hospital full of medicine.

I sighed and dropped my arm to the side of my body. There was no way that I was ever going to be free of my illness and be able to live a life like a normal girl. I wouldn't be able to ever kiss Elsword without the fear of having him becoming too attached to me. Clutching the umbrella tightly in one hand, I pushed away all my thoughts and told myself that I shouldn't be thinking about these things since there was no point in being depressed. I wanted to be like Elsword and looked on the good side of things.

When I decided to go back to the hospital and stood up from my position, I felt a sharp jab in the chest, as if someone took a knife and stabbed me. Gasping, I clutched my chest as tears sprang to my eyes. The pain turned into a flaming blaze that caused me to wheeze and cry out for water. My vision began to blur. My mind spinned and I leaned back on the tree for support.

I coughed hard, and felt a hot liquid come out of my mouth. I slowly identified it as blood as I dug my fingertips in my palms. Darkness was creeping slowly in the edges of my eyes and I blinked rapidly to keep it out. It didn't work.

Gulping down my fear, I whispered, "It's going to be fine. You're going to be... fine..."

I blacked out.

* * *

**Sybella: R.I.P.~ R.I.P.~ R.I.P.~**

**Eve: T-T You're mean!**

**Sybella: D= I'm just singing this song called R.I.P. What's so mean about that?**

**Rena: Well, you kinda just killed Eve in the story and-**

**Chung: You're singing rest in peace which makes people conclude that-**

**Raven: Eve is dead.**

**Elsword: *Pats Rena, Chung, and Raven* I am happy to have such smart friends. Now help me make a plan C.**

**Rena, Chung, Raven: =.= No.**

**Aisha: Are you guys still forgetting about the cookie and the other Sybella?**

**Sybella: =3 That cookie shall never be forgotten. It is too grand to be ignored and tossed aside.**

**Elsword: *Tosses a cookie aside***

**Sybella: -.- You're going to regret that. *Unleashes machine guns***

**Ara: o.o Warning. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**


	6. Chapter 6 Final

**Author/Sybella: I apologize for being late once again. I've been distracted by many things which include playing Elsword, and a certain someone who should be reading this now(You know who you are~). Anyways, this is the final chapter of this story. It's a good thing since I'll update other stories, but... I'll be distracted by many things =D**

* * *

"It is so kind of you to join us, Eve," said a monotone voice. I opened my eyes and found myself facing two pale women who strangely looked just like me. Dazed, I studied the two girls without thinking correctly. The girl that spoke had long silver hair that was as long as my hair. On her forehead was a blue gem that looked slightly familiar and seemed to call out to me. Her clothes were very odd and made her look as if she was about to go into battle. The other girl who smiled calmly at me had pink hair with gem that was a darker shade of pink on her forehead. Her clothing was uncommon but it was better than the other girl's clothing. Frowning, I studied them until I remembered what had just happened.

"What the-" I quickly turned around and looked at my surroundings.

I was standing on the edge of a floating path that seemed to rock gently beneath my feet. Facing the blue sky, the clouds seemed so close that I could touch them. Below the edge of the floating island was a ocean of blue saltwater, gleaming beautifully as the sun pounded it's rays on the water. When I spun around, I faced a large floating island that hovered up and down slightly. A few waterfalls were on the edge of the island, pouring water out into the sea which gave me a hint of familiarity. A small sorrow filled my heart and I clenched my hand into a fist before I could wonder why. I looked back to the two girls and tried to see if I recognized them.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I hid my awe at the place. There was no way that this place would exist on Earth! But if it can't... Then where am I? Right before I could open my mouth to ask that question, the answer popped into my mind. "Altera... In Elrios?" I murmured softly to myself. The name sounded strange yet familiar as they rolled off my tongue.

One girl, the one who wore all pink and had pink hair, gasped and put her fingers on her lips. After removing them, her lips quivered and she spoke shakily, "You don't remember me?" I could see a tear forming on her eyes and I instantly became guilty.

"Apple. Stop the play-acting," ordered the other girl. Apple made an annoyed sound and returned to normal, an emotionless person. The girl took a step towards me and gave me a chilling fear. I stood tall and stared at the girl for what seemed like hours. "Eve," she said as she broke the silence. Her hand rose into the air, and slapped my face.

Tears sprang into my eyes as my cheek stung from the harsh slap. I blinked rapidly to force down a sob and asked in an angry tone, "What was that for?!" I whipped my head up and looked at the girl with a fierce glare.

The girl looked back at me in the eyes and snarled, "that was for leaving Altera and ditching us." Her eyes were cold, but I could see the sadness and sorrow that danced in the depths of her pupils. A pang of regret stabbed me through the heart even though I couldn't remember what I had done to them.

Apple knelt down by my side and held my hand. "Proto, that was too harsh. Eve has human emotions so beware of what you say," she commanded. She slowly reached her hand up to my face and softly brushed the spot where Proto had slapped me. Slightly opening her mouth, she gently whispered to herself, "Why did Eve leave for that boy?" Withdrawing her cold hand, Apple helped me stand up while Proto watched with her arms crossed.

Deciding to forgive Proto, I asked, "Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" The pain still lingered on my cheek, stinging with hate but I ignored it.

"You are here because you are on the edge of death. You have one last chance to continue to live on Earth... But if you miss that chance, you will die." Proto took out a scarlet pouch with a golden string and passed it to me. "In there are two marbles in there. One is black and the other is white. Choose one and we shall decide your fate."

"But thats..." my voice trailed off. There was no higher possibility of choosing white over black. I bit my lip knowing that I couldn't protest and glared at the scarlet pouch. I looked up on last time to see Apple smile at me; I couldn't tell whether she had emotions or not.

I stared at the limp string pouch and gulped. It looked like deadly weapon that could either save or kill. Slowly, I pulled it open and reached my hand in. The marbles rolled into my hands, cool and smooth, but both of them felt deadly to me. I kneaded them between my fingers as my fear grew drastically. Which one... Which one? Pleading silently, I drew one marble out and hoped that it was white.

Proto and Apple's faces were unreadable. "So... You picked black," said Proto. She plucked the marble out of my hand and gave it to Apple.

Depression enveloped my heart and I sighed heavily. The knowledge of dying was a heavy burden even though I had once said that I was ready for it. 'What about Elsword?' asked a small voice inside of me. Guilt sat on me as I realized how hurt Elsword might be if I had died and left him like that. There was nothing that I could do though. I had chosen black and now I was going to die.

Good bye, Elsword... Good bye, Allegro. Both of you took good care of me, and I was really happy to spend time with you but now I guess my time is up. Elsword, I hope that you find someone better than me. I hope you'll find someone who is healthier than I am.

After thinking a few more death thoughts, I looked up at the two girls and saw something light up in their eyes. I narrowed my eyes, thinking that they were happy about my upcoming death. "When am I going to die?" I asked politely in a hard tone.

Apple laughed at me and said, "No, no. You've got all wrong!" Returning back to her emotionless face, she held up black marble and said, "Black doesn't mean death. It means that you didn't finish what you needed to do on Earth." Looking back at me, she continued, "You have another chance to live..." I heard a hint of sadness in her voice as she said that. After a moment, I realized that she was happy that I could live, but was sad that I would be away from her.

"Can't you guys come with me to Earth?" I asked. Proto shook her head and pointed the the island behind her.

"Before you left to Earth, you told us to take care of Altera in your stead. We shall continue to do so until you have returned with your mission accomplished," said Proto. She turned to Apple and announced, "It is time for her to leave."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Apple placed a glass of color changing liquid in my hands and urged me to drink it. "That water will bring you back to Earth. You'll find yourself at the hospital again."

I looked at the drink, watching as the colors changed slowly from green to yellow, then yellow to blue, and then blue to purple. Deciding that it was safe to drink, I brought the glass to my lips, and felt the water slide into my mouth with a refreshing taste. When I had finished the glass, I passed it back to Apple and began to feel a small spark of pain my chest. Wincing slightly, I asked Proto, "What happened at Earth while I was here?"

Proto was silent for a moment before answering, "When you had an attack, Elsword took you back to the hospital. The doctors brought you back to a stable condition in an hour. Right now, you are resting in your room."

By the time Proto had finished talking, my vision was already blurring and my sense of direction was dead. My legs gave away and I slowly sank down on the ground with Apple holding me upright. The feelings in my body began to ebb away, soon about to leave me with nothing but the pain that had pinned me down in a hospital from the start of my life. When my eyes closed, I heard Apple whisper softly, "Good night.."

* * *

"...Eve?" a familiar voice spoke from my left. Elsword? I tried to open my eyes, but fatigue sealed them shut. After another try, I managed to slightly lift one eye lid up, but I couldn't see clearly since the figure beside me was blurry. Even though I couldn't see the person, I could tell that it was Elsword because of his red hair and eyes. Somehow, just knowing that he was there chased away the coldness that was surrounding me.

After regaining most of my strength, both of my eyes flickered open to find myself in my hospital room. Elsword was sitting in a chair beside me, looking at me with the same concerned eyes that he used when he saw my first attack. The room was dark, except for a single lamp on my bedside table next to me. He was holding my hand tightly as if to say that he'd never let me go.

Cracking a small smile, Elsword whispered, "Morning." My eyes flashed to the digital clock under the bright lamp, and I read 1AM. He gave a small chuckle and said, "Yes, I know it's not actually morning."

In a dry voice that I hated, I asked, "Did you visit Aisha?" Inside me, I felt a pang of worry and jealousy as soon as the question left my mouth. I am so foolish! How could I feel that way when Aisha is in coma?

"Err no, not yet." Elsword shifted in his chair and I suddenly realized that he was in my room and not on the other side of the glass window. "Back at the tree, I was actually planning on following you to make sure you reached the hospital. Instead I found out that you had an attack and took you back to the hospital." He took a deep breath and said, "You really scared me back then! I never saw your face be that pale!"

A smile broke out on my face and I said, "Sorry for scaring you... And thanks for taking me back to the hospital. Can I repay you in some way?" I watched Elsword think until he finally came up with something.

"Let me sleep here." He rested his chin on the bed while holding my hand. Heat filled my face when I noticed that he was still holding my left hand even though I was still awake. I looked at the time again, to see that only 5 minutes have passed. There was no way that I could send him back home at this hour.

"Alright then. Let me see if I can find another blanket for you.." Right before I could sit up, I saw Elsword soundly asleep in the same position. I could hear his soft breathing, causing me to giggle. After a few tries, I finally sat up and quickly slid my hand out from Elsword's warm hands. Before I could get off the bed, Elsword's hand grabbed mines again in a firm grip. I knew that he wasn't going to let me go anymore.

Softly smiling, I whispered, "Fine, fine. I'll stay since I love you." As if he heard me, he loosened the grip on my hand. Using my free hand, I wrapped half of my blanket around Elsword and slept next to him, slowly falling asleep to his breathing lullaby.

* * *

_**After a Year**_

"Eve! I think they found a cure!" My head snapped up at Elsword's overjoyed voice.

"R-Really?" I set aside the book that I was reading and quickly jumped off my bed. Stepping out of my room and into the hallway, Elsword ran up to me and hugged me tightly while I was standing dumbfounded by the news. "What will they do?"

"A surgery... Are you ok with this?" He pulled me out of his arms and looked me straight in the eyes. It took a large amount of effort to not blush whenever he did that. But surgery... It scared me but I would be alright with it.

I laughed and said, "If it means that I can spend more time with you, then of course!" I noticed Elsword's cheeks turn to a shade of pink.

"W-Well Allegro is waiting for you at the entrance. Let's go before he gets impatient!" Elsword grabbed my hand and helped me walk and a quick pace towards the hope of my future.

* * *

**Sybella: DONE. DONE. DONE! I would like to thank Kiyo(Ku) for editing my final chapter! And for the people who wanted to know the scores of my poll...**

**Good ending = 20**

**Bad ending = 5**

**Make sure not to put negative reviews about those 5 people who wanted a different ending~**


End file.
